


Ella, y los estragos que provoca.

by Nirey_Harkness



Series: Letters to a lost wanderer. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Melancholy, Memories, Poetic, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirey_Harkness/pseuds/Nirey_Harkness
Summary: Cada vez que creo que ya lo dejé atrás, ella vuelve con su sonrisa íntima y su mirada vulnerable; es un caso perdido en muchos aspectos, pero es mi caso perdido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es en realidad más una prosa poética que una poesía. Y ha nacido para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, que están mejor aquí fuera plasmados que dentro de mi cabeza impidiendo que me concentre en nada más.

Aaaaargh, ¿por qué me confunde tanto? Cada vez que creo que ya lo dejé atrás, ella vuelve con su sonrisa íntima y su mirada vulnerable; es un caso perdido en muchos aspectos, pero es mi caso perdido. Revoluciona mi existencia por cortos periodos de tiempo y luego vuelve a desaparecer, pero siempre me deja con la duda. La interminable cuestión de si la quiero como a una hermana, o si aún me siento atraída hacía ella como la Tierra al Sol, con una fuerza de igual calibre.

Hoy volvió a contradecir lo que pensaba de ella. Suele hacerlo mucho, cambiar de ser, de verdad, de existencia. Hoy, en ese infame banco donde tantas tardes habíamos hablado, me dijo «¿recuerdas lo qué pasó aquí?». Yo, inocentemente, dije que habíamos pasado muchas cosas allí, refiriéndome al barrio en general. Sin embargo ella abofeteó mi corazón con sus siguientes palabras, «Aquí fue nuestro primer beso». Lo dijo como si fuesemos una pareja recordando sus inicios, esos momentos tiernos, llenos de torpeza e ingenuidad. Lo dijo de tal forma que por un segundo lo vi, nos vi, toda una historia distinta se dibujó en mi cabeza, y terminaba con nosotras en ese banco, recordando nuestros primeros momentos, de secretos y confesiones, de realizaciones. Por un momento lo viví, y después, durante mucho más tiempo, saboreé el amargo sabor de boca que me dejó esa fantasía, tan real como la vida misma por un instante. Más desagradable aún fue darme cuenta de que no hacía mucho ella había tachado ese beso de «juego sin importancia», como una travesura tonta y sin sentido de dos niñas pequeñas, y quizá lo fue, pero escucharlo de sus labios, saber que no había tenido ni un ápice de significado para ella, me destrozó un poco por dentro.

Y cuando ya había reparado los daños, llegaba ella y volvía a hacer estragos otra vez. Ahora yo quería más, más tiempo con ella, ayudarle más, saber más de ella, escuchar más, acercarme más, quemarme más, hundirme aún más en sus arenas movedizas, y no paraba de moverme, mi mente no podía detenerse. Era como una gota de rocío resbalando por una hoja, a punto de precipitarme al vacío y estrellarme contra el suelo.


End file.
